narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Boredfan1/Types of Role Plays
Introduction To start this blog off, I have to mention that it is meant as a temporary substitute for a formal/informal and complete guide to roleplaying that I am not yet qualified to write and only explains a portion of role playing that some people may not be familiar with such as the types of role plays that there are and there may be more types I do not know about or that just haven't been invented as of yet so don't consider this a complete understanding of the types but the basics to it. Types of Role Plays There are three main types of role plays; Fanon-Canon, Training and Events however, the second one may not be used outside of this wiki, I do not know, I don't role play elsewhere very often however, the other two is fairly common. There are other types that are definitely unique to specific websites such as our own which as the Skill Examination role plays as part of the Skill Ranks policy designed to combat newbs abusing things from canon and fanon to create a mess such as characters which are nigh unbeatable e.g overpowered, the creation of clans and villages as well as nations which have too large of an influence on the world but because not all of those can be covered, we will stick with the three main types mentioned above. Fanon Canon Fanon-canon for the complete newbs is a very extensive type of role play that is it's own story and usually is made up of multiple role plays, each either a chapter unto themselves or part of a chapter of this collaborated story by many of the website's users depending on how it is organized. These stories can be a continuation of where canon leaves off, an alternate universe starting from a particular arc if canon is still going or an alternate universe where everything is different depending on the wiki's policies regarding these things as well as what the users want. Fanon-canon stories usually have one or more non-role play pages dedicated to following it's progress and often has a lot of people talking about it. Fanon-canon of small and large wikis are also vastly different because of their sizes because where as large wikis can easily get people to participate, small wikis may have difficulty getting it starting let alone completed as they require a minimal number of people depending on the vastness of the fanon-canon. Another difference is that with more people participating, the job of keeping up with everything going on with the fanon-canon is much more difficult where as a small or medium sized website isn't overwhelmed with the sheer number of participants and their activity. This is the basics of it anyways, a full explaination will be explained later by someone far more qualified than myself probably. Event Role Plays Event role plays are special because while they are organized by the website's staff like fanon-canon, these events have short lives, lasting a few days, maybe weeks depending on the size of the event however, events such as the Chunin Exams are rather small and won't normally last more than a few days with a handful of people. In these events, rewards are given to users who make it through it and win/survive depending on the event type. For example, the Chunin Exams albiet non-fanon canon is a type of event on Naruto fanon websites where a Genin level shinobi is promoted to the rank of Chunin as a canon part of their article as a reward for their and their owner's hard work surviving the exams and impressing the judges e.g the sysops and bureaucrats. However, the rewards vary between websites and events. Some events will be more common than others such as the Chunin Exams while others will be rare or only occasional. Training Role Plays Training role plays may be something we invented here however I doubt that is the case but that aside, training role plays have three different uses. The first use is for an experienced role player to train a newbie to get use to how things work on the website and how to role play in the specific universe. The second use is for role players who have created a new character to to work out how to use their new character without having to figure it out during a serious role play such as an event role play, fanon canon or a normal non-fanon canon role play which may or may not be canon to the characters involved, that has to be decided by the participants. Finally, the third and final use is canon for the involved character and may have only a single author or multiple but the primary goal is for the characters to train to become stronger. However you use them, it is a great way to improve your own abilities as not just a role player but as a writer as well. Conclusion While you may not see any value in the training role plays or find fanon canon boring, each one is unique has much to offer in terms of testing your ability, improving your ability to role play and write as well as open up opportunities to improve your relationship with other users. I know that through non-fanon canon role plays and even training role plays, my relationship with other members here became quite strong. Anyone who wishes to improve their roleplaying and writing abilities or test the limits of those abilities shouldn't hesitate to participate in all three types or starting one with another user, even if you don't like their personality, they may be of value as a roleplaying partner. Category:Blog posts